The Animal MRI Core has performed MRI studies, data analysis, manuscript preparation input, and/or a manuscript was published on the following projects from Oct. 1, 2016 to Sept 30, 2017. Projects are listed alphabetically by Principal Investigator: 1. Elinoff, Jason (CC). Pulmonary hypertension models, including Rat hypoxia/normoxia and murine CAV-1 KO; function, RV wall, ventricular volumes, RA dimension and LV eccentricity index. Two abstracts presented at American Thioracic Society meeting, 2017. 2. Finkel, Toren, fellows Sun and Liu. NHLBI, protocol H-0083. Fellow Sun: Mouse model of pulmonary hypertension. Imaging is ongoing in 2016. Fellow Liu: Cardiac function and strain. 3. Kozel, Beth: Fellow Levin, Flow mapping of coronary sinus, cardiac function and strain in a mouse model with diminished coronary flow reserve. 4. Liu, Chengyu (NHLBI): Imaging therapeutic device placement and cardiac function in a mouse myocardial infarction model with cellular therapy. 5. Moss, Joel, NHLBI. Darling, Thomas, Dept. of Dermatology, USUHS, fellow Klover (USUHS). NHLBI protocol H-0028. TS-2 tuberous sclerosis model mice, whole body imaging and data interpretation. Manuscript published in 2017. 6. Ottinger, Elizabeth. Therapeutics for Rare and Neglected Diseases (TRND), NCATS. Protocols NCI 14-103 and NHLBI H-0219. Efficacy study for treatment of cardiac hypertrophy in LEOPARD syndrome model mice. Completed in 2017. 7. Rusan, fellow Schoborg. Microimaging drosophila at 14T. 8. Sack, Michael, Staff Scientist Han. NHLBI protocol H-0222- Imaging studies concentrating on a Parkin model with TAC surgery (aortic banding). Manuscript published in 2017.